Return to the Dawn Treader
by tinkerbell1996
Summary: <html><head></head>What would happen if Aslan was wrong? Susan and the rest of the Pevensie gang return to Narnia and join Caspian in his voyage of the dawn treader. But what if Susan doesn't want to go back? Movie verse. Story is much better than summary. Please R&R.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"You look beautiful Su," said Peter and extended his arm for his sister to take. Susan smiled and placed her arm at the crook of his elbow. Peter gently leaned over and kissed her forehead..

"We're going to miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you too," she said with tears in her eyes. The door of the room opened to reveal Edmund and Lucy.

"Oh gosh Susan, you look beautiful," said Lucy in awe. Susan smiled a sad smile and hugged Lucy and Edmund.

"Its time," said Peter hearing the music being played. The four siblings walked out of the house and onto a beautiful stone pathway. In their view now was a small pavilion. Surrounding it was a big pond of water. All the wedding guests were seated around it. They stopped in front of the pond. First Lucy and Edmund walked through the archway that led onto a pathway of carefully placed stones to cross the pond. Lucy was sprinkling rose petals and Edmund beamed at the groom in reassurance. Suddenly Lucy stopped. She looked at the water in the pond.

"It can't be," she screamed and jumped into the pond.

"Lucy," screamed Edmund and jumped after her. After a exchanging a scared glance, Susan and Peter followed suit. Suddenly they were being hit by waves of saltwater and they were no longer in a ten feet pond. This body of water was endless. Susan felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and she was moving in a certain direction. Her hands gripped a rope and she held on for dear life. Susan felt like she was flying when she suddenly felt the ground touch her feet. She looked around to find that she was on a ship. A bunch of men who she thought was the crew was staring at her in awe. She saw her siblings also being pulled on board. Peter and Edmund's tuxes were drenched. Lucy's bridesmaid dress was torn and hers wasn't in any better condition.

"A pleasure to see you again," said a small voice near her feet. It was Repicheep. She stared at the mouse with a strong concentration.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice she knew so well. Susan looked up to find Caspian stared at her. He looked ridiculously happy. He was more grown up now. His hair was a big longer and he even had a small beard. She cautiously stood up holding ignoring Caspian's outstretched hand. She looked around. Everyone was staring at her with curiosity. Peter was shaking his head.

"No Su. You know it won't work," he said. Susan didn't say a word but ran to the railing and jumped over board.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I just had so much studying to do for finals. I still really appreciate all the reviews I got from my readers. You guys are awesome and thanks for the support. Here's the next chapter which I hope you'll like.**

**P.S. I'm sorry about the crappy author's note. I'm not used to writing them.**

Chapter 2

"Let me go," screamed Susan as she was being pulled back onto the deck.

"Are you mad?" Edmund yelled at her. "I'm not staying here, let me go," she yelled again.

"Susan what's wrong?" asked Lucy with a hurt expression.

"I refuse to stay here. I am the High Queen of Narnia and I order you to let me go," said Susan still struggling to get out of her brother's tight hold on her.

"We can only go back when Aslan says so," said Peter in a calm expression.

"He always ruins everything. He can't make every decision for me. Its not fair."

"We're sorry; it was her wedding day," Peter apologized to a confused and hurt Caspian.

"It's quite alright. You're all standing around in wet clothes. Would you like to dry off?" he asked truly concerned.

"That would be great," said Edmund while trying to hold Susan down. The four of them followed Caspian with Susan still restrained.

"We don't have any women's clothes on board but you're welcomed to mine. We can buy things for you as soon as we dock on the next island," said Caspian looking at an angry Susan. She was still so beautiful. Her dress was torn and wet, no jewelry, her makeup was running and yet Caspian knew he would never see a more beautiful woman, in heaven or earth. But she didn't look happy at all. It was understandable that it was her wedding day but she would be put back in the exact same place she was before. Nothing would change. Maybe she loved the man she was going to marry too much to wait? The thought made Caspian angry.

"I'll allow the girls to have my cabin. The boys and me can bunk down with the crew," said Caspian.

"Don't be ridiculous. We don't mind sleeping down there. Do we Susan?" asked Lucy.

"I wouldn't mind being drowned at this point," said Susan bitterly. Caspian looked hurt again.

"It's us," said Edmund pointing to a mural on the side of the ship. All four of the Kings and Queens of old were on horses standing near the lamppost. They were much older than they were now. They looked quite regal in their poses.

"It's beautiful," commented Lucy.

"Is that the Archland painting?" asked Peter pointing to a framed picture of Susan that hung next to the bed. Susan was sitting on a boulder with her bows and arrows. Her chestnut brown hair flowed over her shoulders. Her piercing blue eyes stared at the viewer with kindness and wisdom.

"Yes. I visited Archland and they gave me this painting as a gift," said Caspian. He wondered if Susan would really become as beautiful as she was in the painting. He wanted to see that in real life. Her beauty was absolutely immeasurable.

"Well we'll change in the crew quarters and the girls can get ready," said Peter and the men left the room.

"That was rude. Do you realize how much you hurt him?" Lucy scolded Susan.

"I don't care," said Susan and sat down on the bed. Lucy groaned and got dressed in Caspian's clothes. She slammed the door as she exited the cabin. Susan leaned against the headboard as tears started to flow down her ivory pale cheeks.

Caspian blankly stared at the sea. Susan still didn't come out of the cabin. He had a meeting with the kings and queen of old, Repicheep and the captain. He told them about the seven lords and the search for them. But Susan still didn't come out the cabin. He decided to check on her and took the longest ten steps of his life to knock on the cabin door.

"Who is it?" came the reply.

"Caspian," replied.

"Come in," she said. He opened the door to find fabric all over the floor. Susan was now dry. He wedding dress's poof at the bottom was half missing.

"I'm sorry I interrupted," he apologized.

"It doesn't matter. Say what you came here for?" she said.

"I was wondering if I did anything to offend you," he said. She laughed a cold laugh.

"It's just another way of asking why are you being a bitch."

"Not the words I was going to use," protested Caspian.

"No and you didn't. But that's what you wanted to ask." He didn't reply. She sighed.

"Caspian I am sick and tired of this place. I just really want to go home."

"I thought you loved Narnia," he said shocked.

"I don't. Not anymore."

"But everyone is so happy here. I'm happy, you sister and brothers are happy, everyone is happy," he said confused.

"Oh of course Caspian, you are not the one who gets your heart ripped out everytime yo actually find true happiness. At least you don't have to mend a broken heart everytime you think you are truly content," she shouted sobbing.

"You're afraid to leave," he said and move to comfort her. She moved away from his touch.

"Just leave," she said coldly. He looked taken back but did what she said. He gently closed the door behind him. It was done in enough of an advance so that he didn't watch Susan fall to the floor weeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had such a rough time coming up with a new chapter. This one is actually pretty short. I don't know what to write so I hope that you guys can give me some advice. And thanks again for all my readers' support!**

Chapter 3

Caspian stood at the mast the staring at the endless ocean. The waves were so peaceful and calm. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the temperature was just right. Even though everything around him was perfect inside everything was in turmoil. Susan had been in the cabin for two days now. She didn't come out at all. All her meals were brought to her, Peter took her reading material, and Lucy slept in the cabin at night but other than that no one had seen Susan. He hadn't talked to her since her breakdown. He understood completely now why she shut people off so much. She was afraid of losing those she cared about again.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" asked a voice from behind him. He jumped and turned to face a smiling Susan. She looked better. She was dry and her face free of makeup. Her wedding dress was minimized into a white cocktail dress. She looked gorgeous as always. Every man on deck stared at her in awe but she was oblivious to it.

"You're out," he said still in awe. She laughed.

"Observant aren't you?" she teased and leaned against the railing with arms crossed. He smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you the other day."

"It wasn't your fault. You were angry. I get that." He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Why are you staring?" she asked.

"You really are as radiant as the southern sun," he replied. She laughed again.

"Cheesy much?" He just grinned at her. "Beauty was the one thing Aslan gave me plenty of."

"Yes I believe so. A war started for you."

"Don't remind me." He chuckled. "I still remember being locked in that god awful cell."

"Must've been hard to be you back then."

"Its still hard to be me today." There was silence. Suddenly Lucy ran out of the royal cabin. She looked scared.

"Lucy what is it?" asked Peter who came up from below deck.

"I had a dream and saw Aslan. He wants us to turn back."

**Sorry guys. This is all I had. If any of you can think of something please write it in your review. I know this chapter is bad and I apologize again.**


End file.
